Paradox Co-Commander Suggestions
Allies Tanya Adams Nationality:Great Britain Specialty:"Black Ops" Tactic. Description:The Unsung Hero Bio:Tanya Adams,the real,one and only tanya,the hero of the second world war,Joins the allied force again,after hearing that "no one knews the original tanya adams".This.Old,but clever lady will show the world,and the "Tanya" Commando Who Is "Tanya Adams" Is. Homebase:???? Personality: Deep Anti Communist Spirit. Tactics:Spies,Commandos,And Pathfinders.Watchout For The Paratroopers,and IFVs. Dr. Emma Jefferis Nationality: Australia Specialty: Experimental Weaponry Personality: Very Curious person driven by the will to "fix" the world. Description: A traditional scientist with an Allied cap and allot of assorted tools in all her pockets. Bio: Although she was a highly educated and very recognized scientist before the war, Dr. Emma Jeffris joined the Peacekeepers at the age of thirty seven to experience the rest of what the world has to offer. She served in the liberation of North Africa and oversaw the Allied humanitarian effort of Africa and found the horrors of war. Thousands lay dead in refugee camps feet away from the soles of her feet. She swore to take action and fix the problems of the world. Quote: All it takes for evil to prevail is for good men to do nothing. Seraina Lar Experimental Weapons General Description: Seraina Lar's tactics revolve around using experimental vehicles and aircraft. Ralph Volte Assault General Description: Ralph Volte uses a combination of air power and armored advances in his tactics. Marcel Huppé Infantry General Marcel Huppe, as his name suggests, fights using the Allies' infantry divisions. Robin Seawater british and dutch parents, uses a combination of amphibious naval units and support units as the pavlov, ARV and Riotagent. tends to use dolphin/dog + pavlov rushes in early game and switches to other combinations such as assault destroyers + riotagent/wavefunction adjustor later game (or uses artillery + riotagent) Jonathan Marshwell Unconventional General Nationality: British Personality: Calm and collected (just like all spies) Speciality: Unconventional Warfare Description: Average spy look, suit, tie and sunglasses... and a non-regulation Allied cap. Bio: Head of the covert operations division of the Allied Nations, he is well known for unconventional tactics such as hit and run and deep infiltration. He speciallises in early game harrassment, backdoor (or amphibious) assaults, engineer strikes, Tanya base razes and, naturally, spies. He also sets up annoying ambushes with Mirage tanks and snipers and will harrass your army from start to finish. He is also a fan of the Quasar and Claymoore Drones. Basically, prepare for the unprepared when facing him. Rena Tristan Strategic General Nationality: American Specialty: Strategic Warfare Personality: Level-headed, calm in even the toughest situations. Quite a heavy thinker. Relatively quiet, but very intelligent and capable of adapting to almost any situation within minutes. Very protective of her subordinates, regardless of rank (Hence the heavy usage of Athenas and Assault Destroyers). Description: At first look, a sophisticated woman. But she likes getting to know if not all, most of her subordinates - even the lowest-ranked recruits. Bio: An American general who remained loyal to the Allied Nations, Rena's specialty is cutting off her opponents' supply lines by constantly destroying harvesters and refineries using various approaches depending on the defenses built up around the target, while slowly whittling away at any defenses that may have been built up using long-ranged units. All the while, she's building up a powerful and balanced attack force in her base, usually containing Assault Strikers and Assault Destroyers. Uses formations to great effect (e.g: Front line of Assault Strikers backed up by 3 or 4 Assault Destroyers with Black Hole Armour activated, followed by Guardians flanking them and Icari in the middle, Horizons and Athenas bringing up the rear). She often has Athenas scattered around her base, and will use their Aegis Shields in the event that she is attacked. Ragnar Kristjansson Fortress General Nationality: Icelandic Personality: Easy-going and likeable, likes to make fun of his enemy and the situation. When things get serious, however, don't even attempt to mess with him. Speciality: Fortress Building, Alternative Attack Roads Description: Common Allied commander suit, a few medals. Nothing out of the ordinary. Bio: Formerly serving the Icelandic Reservists, he administered the build-up of the Von Esling Airbase and Iceland's defensive system. In combat, he likes to build up a base with refineries, power plants, walls and many Spectrum, GAP and Cryo Towers defending it, along with anti-air measures. Instead of land units, he focuses primarily on the navy (if applicable) and air force, rushing to the Shipyard/Airfield. Likes Hydrofoils, Swans and Subhunters, later assisted by Icebreakers and Aircraft Carriers. As support, he uses Apollos, Cryocopters and Vindicators, later Centuries and Longbows. In the long run, he builds one or several Aeronautics Complex and fields Mesofortresses and Achilleses, as well as using the Chronosphere and Proton Collider. General Carter Vehicular and naval combat Nationality: British Personality: A pleasant man. Really enjoys being with other commanders of the allies, and when in a tag battle, likely makes a combined assault with his ally. specialty: Armoury, tag battles Description. This is a man that will use ground and naval combat in most situations. He will likely build more then one factory of a kind, and is a fast one to expand. When you fight with him in a co-op battle, you don't have to give any orders. When he is fighting with an ally, he will always plan his attacks with yours, and likely build units to support you. When you have a lack of Anti-Air, he will fill that gap for you. General Carter will build units, that you don't have. When fighting with him, I suggest to get a serious air force. That makes a deadly combination! Expect to get some serious help when he is your co-commander. Confederate Stonewall Jackson Nationality:USA,From The State Of The Bayous,Louisiana. Specialty:BLITZ! Description:The "Old Coot" Bio:If you walks by in confederate-controlled cities,you might heard about the "Old Coot" Stonewall Jackson.Some Says That this-wheelchair-bounded old man was the original stonewall jackson,and some says that he isnt the man...no one knews.no..one knews. Homebase:Stonewall Jackson Memorial Cemetery, Lexington, Virginia Personality: Quiet...Quite,But When He Talks,Fear is instilled upon his enemies. Tactics:BLITZKRIEG! Patricia "Goliad" Jones Specialty: Force Recon (Likes to scout and use lighter hunting packs to pick off enemy's while Artillery causes havoc.) Personality: Loud, Brash and likes saying "Yee-haw!" a lot. Description: Confederate jumpsuit, but with a pronounced cowboy hat Bio: A former Texas Ranger who joined with the Confederates to protect the Lone Star state. She believes in hitting the enemy fast and hard, and her fleet of Rangers and Longbows shows it. Quote: "Let's ride out!" Note: Think of the cowgirl from Toy Story 2 Christian Therrian III Specialty: Dirty Tricks (Likes to ambush the enemy and will use dead man tactics to hide true strength) Personality: Plantation owner trope, speaks softly and eloquently Description: Confederate jumpsuit covered by a white suit, hat, gloves, the works Bio: A wealthy backer of the Confederates who has used his clout to be in a command position. Despite no military training, he's quite apt at it. He prefers to not fight whenever possible, using PAWI and Jammer trucks. Quote: "I do declare, this dust is murder on my complexion" Note: From Hazard, County Georgia Wolfgang Krause Specialty: Combined Arms (Anything that can run infantry over is used with a strong Air Force) Personality: Very disciplined and military, a contrast to the other two Description: Allied uniform, but dyed yellow in places, with the Confederate logo stitched on over the Allied eagle. Bio: Krause abandoned a promising career in the Peacekeepers to get back at the Allies who abandoned his divided country. He was the one who trained the disorganized Confederates into a modern fighting force. As a former Allied commander, he is familiar with old Allied equipment, especially tanks like the Beagle, Mastiff, and Bulldog. Quote: "Time to show the Americans how war is fought!" Note: Loosely based on Baron Friedrich Wilhelm Von Steuben Gerald McLean Specialty: Direct Combat (defensive, until global upgrades are fully complete, then switches to offense) Personality: Disciplined, intelligent, a very bad temper. Description: Duster coat, light stubble, mid-length hair. Bio: Old friend of Therrian III, was the leader of the confederates on the west coast. Took an entire allied base via PAWI and engineers, that feat made him a commander. Quote:"Let me tell you something boy, you're no warrior until you're able to use everything, and i mean everything against the enemy!" Soviet Alexander Koniev Tactics: Infantry warfare, aggressive use of the soviet infantry divisions only using vehicles and aircraft as support. Personality: Calm, confident and formal. Bio: An old general who fought as conscript in gww2, and rose through the ranks through his calm calculative attitude. Because of his background (and brain washing from soviet propaganda), he believes the mighty soviet infantry divisions to be unstoppable and will use vast amounts of them in his battles. He is also a master in urban combat. Michelangelo Gargarin Bio: The reason for his strange name is that his mother was Italian,and his father,Yuri Gargarin was a very agreeding person,Michelangelo got his name. Born in Italian mountains,he has adapted at striving when he has nearly no credits. Personality: Smug,has a very high self-esteem,sometimes behaves like a bastard. Tactics: Cheapest units through early and middle game,later builds superweapons and superstrong units.(triggered when you start razing his base) Dmitri Zubarevich Nationality:Ukranian SFSR Specialty:Spec Ops. Description:The Psychopathic Patriot Bio:Dmitri,A Ex-Spetznaz Commander Actually Was A Survivor Of The Razing Of Oddessa,But,Taken As A P.O.W By The Imperial Forces After It.After He Was Rescued By A Platoon Of Soviet Infantries Stationed In Sakhalin Days Later.He Joined The Army Again After Hearing The Empire Of The Rising Sun is still active... Homebase:Ruins Of Odessa,Base 13X. Personality: PTSD-Sufferer Stereotype,But Willing To Die For The Union,And A Tendency To Sing the soviet anthem. Tactics:Creates "Strikeforces" For Assaults And Patrols,And Somethimes,Calls The Spetnaz. Empire Akiba Toshiba Nationality:Tokyo,Empire Of The Rising Sun Specialty:MECHA! And Aircrafts! Description:The Badass Otaku Bio:Despite Of His Everyday-SchoolGeekish-Appearance,Akiba Is Empire's Most Trusted Shoguns! His Addiction To Those Anime,and Videogame has payed off! Homebase:Akihabara Personality: Your Everyday Nerd. Tactics:Creates "Misuses" Mechas As Infantries. Juan Dela Cruz Shogun of the Honour Nationality: Phillipino Tactics: Conventional warfare, Prefers ambushes. Shies away from Mecha Personality: Supremely confident, Hot BLooded but Tries to behave "hounerably upon introducing himself" Home base: Manilla Bio: Before joining the Empire,Juan commanded Phillipino troops during the Imperial invasion of the Philippines. It was here he earned his fame when his division held out in a rice paddy for three days against imperial mecha, his troops hiding amongst the long rice plants, planting explosives on the legs of Mecha’s Wading past them. He later became a commander in the Empires forces and is very cunning in his use of infantry taps and tank support. Due to his previous experiences, he doesn’t trust Mecha and so rarely uses them. Hideaki Arashi Shogun of the Navy Tactics: Sea Domination (Ships and more ships, mostly turtles on land) Personality: Stern, confident, aggressive, believes that his ships are invincible Homebase: Okinawa Bio: Despite his young age, Shogun Hideaki was one of the most successful Imperial admirals, responsible for sinking the Soviet Pacific Navy at Vladivostok. While his friends are few due to him actively seeking conflict with anybody in his way, even allies, his aggressive tactics were partly the reason for the Japanese victories against the Soviets. Hideaki was appointed Shogun after the war, taking command over the Imperial fleet. He commands from his massive naval base at Okinawa Island and from his own Shogun Battleship, the IJN Shachi. Quote: "The Imperial Navy will conquer the sea!" Iori Shikaze Shogun of he Shinobi Tactics: Versatile Expansion (Loves Shinobi, Zatochi, Yuriko Omega, mecha and switching between their forms, as well as expansion posts) Personality: Impulsive, jumpy (ADHD?) but soft and gentle Homebase: Kóka (Koga) Bio: Shogun Iori suddenly appeared in the ninjutsu school of Koga in 1951, and showed talent for ninjutsu despite his strange movement patterns, often doing gestures without thinking of it. Some say that this is a result of a short time in psionic training. He quickly became the top ninja of the school, completing several difficult tasks. As the war ended, the Shinobi demanded better representation in Imperial command as they blamed inept commanders for ineffectiveness shown during the war's end battles, and so Iori was promoted to Shogun. Some say he still likes to sneak out on missions of his own. Quote: "You won't even see your death!" Asuka Hayashida Shogun of the Army Tactics: Land Warfare (Tanks, mecha and infantry) Personality: Extremely traditional, solemn, peaceful Homebase: Sapporo Bio: Hailing from a family of geishas, the youngest daughter of five instead joined the Rocket Angel corps despite her family's disapproval. After being rejected, she found that she was not welcome in her home, and instead became an officer after showing her talent with a blade. Due to this, she dislikes anything untraditional and inconventional, and believes that the Empire should stick to its divine destiny instead of the technological superpower it is evolving to. She reluctantly accepts that new technology is beneficial on the battlefield. Quote: "Nothing can be won in the present if we lose the past" Kaida Ogasawara Technological Shogun Tactics: Active use of support units and special abilities to support heavy frontline units. Personality: Calculating, ruthless, pragmatic "Honor and courage do not win battles. Tactics, technology, and numbers do. The enemy has far more of that last quality and quantity than we. Therefore, superior tactics and superior technology must become our primary virtues. To rely on honor or courage is to invite disasters we can ill afford." Bio sketch: In the wake of the Empire's catastrophic defeat, the existing social order was shaken up, and within the Shogunate, those with ability but not necessarily birthright were finally able to achieve some measure of recognition and advancement. One such unconventional new leader is Kaida Ogasawara, formerly one of the few female King Oni pilots. Ogasawara is more comfortable with machines than people, and places her faith in the Empire's most sophisticated war machines rather than the men operating them. Honor is a foreign concept to Ogasawara, and she is not afraid to retreat or use "dishonorable" methods when tactically expedient. Yukari Mizugi Ranged Shogun Tactics: Long-ranged attacks with a line of artillery and snipers, usually backed up by another line of shorter-ranged units right behind. Long-ranged line will fall behind short-ranged line if attacked using ground units. Personality: Calm, analytical, reserved, respects elders tremendously. Bio: Trained in many forms of martial arts from a very young age, Yukari's looks belie her killing ability - she can use just about any known melee weapon, though she prefers the naginata (she carries a ceremonial one around all the time) and weapons with longer reach in general, perhaps to compensate for her short height. She applies her knowledge of martial arts to her tactics in combat, and is known for her usage of artillery, bombarding enemies from afar with Wave-Force Artillery and Mecha Nezumi units, with some stronger, shorter-ranged units like Jishin Buster Tanks hiding behind them as a deterrent against ground counterattacks. Yukari also loves using Naginata Cruisers. Talon Ishmael "Moby" Pequod Nationality:American-Israeli Specialty:Navy Description:The King Of The Seas Bio:Ishmael Pequod.Or More Known As Captain "Ahab",By His Childhood Friends..Named After His Father's Semi-Crazed Obsession To The Classical Novel "Moby Dick",Ishmael Joins the US Navy,Since he,is also obsessed with the navy from the childhood.But Something Changed.After an order to sink ships,filled with suspected-terrorist-(actually innocent)immigrants was commenced,Ishmael Leaves the navy,and by an-twist of fate,Joins the Order Navy,since his lineage was a "Undercover Captains" Of The Order. Homebase:The "Ark" Personality: Heroic,But Crazed Fanatical Guy. Tactics:Creates Navy.Navy.Navy. Saint Veritan Veteran General Very, very old general who preserves his units so they gain divine status. While building heavy units to guard his crawler, he sends out relatively cheap units like the Footman, Inquisitor, and Dragoon out in small bands to hunt scattered enemy units, in order to gain veterency. These are not expendable; if they're damaged, he takes them back and repairs them. When the time is right, he'll hit you with the heavy units escorted by the Divine units he sent out before. Arianna Matella Fire General Mexican and rare Female Talon member, prefers to use flaming weapons. Will use units like the Cleansers, Lucifer tracks and Corkscrew helicopters. In battle, prefers to rush up right to the enemy as often as possible to utilize full effect of her favorite weapon, but will wait until she has enough units to have a strong chance to win. Loves to garrison, seeing how her choice in units usually means the enemy won't be. Albin Canavan Modern General Irish man, uses more modern technologies and tactics. Prefers the Cleric Track, Wrath Mortar Track, and the Archangel Interceptor. Uses his quicker units appropriately, shifting around to where they're needed most, even at the expense of gaining veterency. Uses combined arms as often as possible, hitting enemy ground units with air support during a tank battle while navy and mechanized infantry secure the enemies rear areas. Chinese Qiang Baolei Nationality: Chinese Specialty: Fortification Personality: Incredibly professional at all times. Description: Uptight, neat, and severe. Bio: A former Blue Chinese general, Qiang Baolei took the orders to 'hold the line' to heart. She defected to Green China after the fall of the Atomic Bombs, and was noted as having held a defensive line for months after this event. Often tasked with establishing a secure base in dangerous territory, she is known for placing huge blockades of turrets, and allowing her enemies to pound uselessly against them while she prepares. Homebase: ? Tactics: Fortification. Places up insane numbers of turrets in her position (while not normally expanding much), and teleporting troops, charging superweapons, and amassing an army to deal with her enemies. Tui Paota Nationality: Chinese Specialty: Encroachment Personality: Aggressive (although not incredibly so), quite egotistic. Description: Radiation scarred and savage, but contrasted with a clean, space-age Green Chinese uniform. Bio: Tui Paota is a former warlord recruited by Green China. With his 'army', he was well known for powerful raids and a thirst for conquest. After joining the Atomic Kingdom, Tui Paota has become known for taking land and expanding influence in battle. Homebase: ? Tactics: The turret push. Pushes in on your position with turrets, often using deployable turrets and turrets in place of units, and trapping people in their bases. Bai Ling Dao Nationality:Atomic Kingdom Of China Specialty:Siege Description:The Rookie Bio:They Said That The Raid On A Blue China Base That Day Was A Waste Of Time.THEY WAS WRONG.One of the blue china civillians they found was Bai Ling Dao,A Teenager with an reputation of "Child Prodigy" on millitary skills.Bai Ling Surrendered,and suprisingly,immidiately placed as a commander on the ranks of the chinese army. Homebase:Manchuria Personality: Your Everyday "Good Girl Gina" Girl You Usually Met On Your School. Tactics:Sieges Her Enemies With Nians,Turrets,and the pagoda. Wan Tai Yang Atomic General Uses units that cause a large explosion! Tai Duo Ren Clone General Uses cheap infantry, but uses them smartly instead of spamming them Dong Wu Yuan Zodiac General Originated the Zodiac system, so uses it extensivly Protectorate Salvage node Waste Allocation/Labor Labefaction-Enactor Resource/Salvage General Speaks like WALL-E (gasp.) Focuses converting enemy units into credits. Command Node CN-127 Module General Speaks like Cylons from Battlestar Galactica, AUTO from WALL-E, etc. Uses a large number of vehicles compared to infantry, and modules them extensively Assembly Node FW-971 Swarm General Speaks like the evil robots from the original Star Trek series. Uses infantry spam tactics. Data Store DS-716N Subversive General Speaks using recorded clips of RA3 and Paradox dialog. Uses non-spam, sneaky tactics Command Node AA-002 Alternative General Speaks unemotional, harnesses a certain (robotic) pride in being the second AI command node (the first being the overmind thingy) uses the "strange" vechiles (mitosis tank, etc), but will go navy/air whenever it's a possible tactic Obscene Learning General Assimilator Node (OLGA for Short) Adaptive General "I... have nothing... and yet... I had... everything... My name.... ...Cliff.... ....Flow....."-Heath's final words before insanity due to the Protectorate's hacking OLGA recently has been fused with a human named Heath Flow. It is one of 3 nodes, the others being Voracious Omnipotent Learning Optical Projection Terminal (VOL OPT for short) and Calculating Assimilating Learning Uncaring Server (Or, Calus). OLGA understands many human tactics and watches before attacking. Salvage Node ON-9.81 Resource General A devious Commnder that makes no noise what so ever. he....he just won't stop staring!-final words of an unlucky (or lucky) soviet Flak trooper. Builds up an massive economy before flooding the battlefield for more materials. Syndicate Bernardo Cattaneo Specialty: Lethality=Mercenary's/Auras/Copters Personality: A somewhat bureaucratic and indifferent seeming businessman. (Likes to harass you, but plays it safe and quickly Techs.) Description: Business suit with Syndicate colored tie. Bio: Noted to follow orders well and handle tasks efficiently, he was given a command post in the Syndicate private security forces. He views managing a battle in about the same way as a stockbroker. He is somewhat heartlessly indifferent to the battle, and is mostly sent to defend threatened Syndicate assets while sending groups of Axillary to harass the enemy. He employs the more ruthless forms of the Syndicate's Weaponry such as Monowire, Flechete, and Gyrojets. Quote: "The only thing that matters is the bottom line." Liviano Russo Specialty: Low Tech=Infantry/Support/Artillery/Transports Personality: Greedy and cunning. (loves to steal your stuff, and build strong economy) Description: Informal clothes with a Syndicate badge- would fit in with common sprawl dwellers. Bio: Originally a gang leader operating in chaotic zones near the front lines, his gang would steal military and civilian funds and equipment. When the war was in full swing, the world powers did not have the resources to capture him without risking attack by their enemies. However, near the end of the war some of his men disobeyed his orders and began to intercept Syndicate shipments. The Syndicate quickly captured him to put a stop to this- but he was surprisingly difficult for their advanced forces to capture despite the fact that his men only had scraps and vehicles and weapons from raids to fight back. Impressed, the Syndicate made him an officer in their private army due to his resourcefulness, and he quickly climbed the ranks to commander status. His loyalty is based only on what he can get out of a deal, but fortunately for the Syndicate they have money to spare. Quote: "Whats in it for me?" Angelina Greco Specialty: Immortal=Traditional/Battlesuits/Zero Point Energy Personality: Mad scientist devoted to "perfecting" humanity with cybernetics. (Tough sloow units and is reluctant to loss them, expect a lot of Zero Point energy and unique units) Description: Heavily cybernetic with a labcoat with a Syndicate emblem. Bio: A prominent scientist in Cybernetics responsible for some of the technology behind the Syndicate's forces, she was given commander status and all the cybernetic enhancements he wanted after leading a small force that lost its proper officer to drive back invading Protectorate forces. She is obsessed with Cybernetics and research even more than material wealth- and is seen as odd even among the Syndicate. She has a vulnerability complex as a result of the gradual destruction of her family as a result of both the Sprawls and the war. She is more confident using tough units like Battlesuits, Transports, and Traditional Vehicles. Quote: "Cybernetics is the future of humanity." Samuel Aboah AURA General African man, uses overlapping AURA fields to bolster his forces Luigi de Grata Economic General Specialty: Economic Warfare Nationality: Italian Personality: Scheming, somewhat cold man, despite a dry and black sense of humor. Due to his background as a former high ranking executive, he doesn't take advice well, but once you earn his opinion of you as a sort of corhort, you can trust him to not backstab you. Background: A disgraced high ranking of Legion Security, plotting to retake his position in the corporation. Playstyle: Aggressively expands, sabotages refineries, and generally does any thing that will give him a financial advantage over his opponent(s), going for a "boomer" strategy until he can get the funds to overwhelm his opponent, with ether numbers or high tech units. Adaptable unit-wise, but prefers cost-effective solutions to his problems. Paolo Andolini Battlesuit General Victor is an old commander who prefers to use battlesuit infantry and light vehicles. Also, he talks like Vito Corleone (He is actually named after Vito's brother). General Vladimir ' Former Soviet Supreme Navy Commander ' "'''ALLIES?' Pathetic scum! I can get past them, in my little rubber boat! I DO NOT CARE IF THE COMMANDER IS NOT READY!"-Vladimir, before the razing of an entire Allied naval base, destroyers, aircraft carriers and all.'' Vladimir had always been Stalin's favorite. When Cherdenko was premier, Cherdenko made a fake picture claiming he was the one who sat with Stalin in his final days. However, Vladimir knew the truth, and that he was with the former premier. He went on self-exile, when he learned that Cherdenko was premier. Rumour has it he is at the head of the navy of Syndicate forces, heading into the Soviet shores. Whether this is true or not, none shall stand against those in his path, especially if he is in his command ship. Isabella Gibson Harassment General A former small-time criminal and big-time software cowboy, Gibson made a name for herself taking down servers for a price, then fleeing. The Syndicate spent years finding her, not for revenge, but to promote her to a position virtually no Sprawl dweller could dream of... Her past seems to have influenced her strategies; she attacks and harasses the enemy from a distance, then flees. She will only go all-out when she is completely ready, with all the troops and upgrades she needs. Alessandra d'Angelo Conventional General Specialty: Direct, aggressive warfare Nationality: Italian/North African Personality: Coolly professional commander, acts more like a military officer than a corporate executive. She is direct and to the point, and has nothing but disdain for sneaks and other "cheaters." Competence impresses her, big talk does not. Background: A ranking executive of Legion Security who worked her way up through the ranks starting at the "getting shot at" level, Alessandra regards herself as a general rather than businesswoman. Someone needs to direct the sharp end of things and protect the Syndicate's investments after all, and she styles herself after a Roman centurion. Playstyle: Alessandra doesn't waste time with the fancy and unconventional tricks of the Syndicate and goes straight for the kill with speed and firepower. She trusts in relatively conventional weapons and technology, preferring to minimize use of battlesuits in favor of infantry and vehicles. Apollo Fowl 'Surveillance General ' Specialty: Electronic Warfare Nationality: Irish Personality: Apollo puts forward the front of being cold and in control. When he is winning, he his condescending and somewhat amused. When he's losing, however, he loses his exterior and begins to panic and disbelieve what is happening. Background: The head of the largest crime empire in Ireland and the UK, and one of the largest world wide, Apollo the Principate of the Satellite City Sprawl, which he helped fund. He was certified as a genius when he was twelve, and was in complete control of the Fowl criminal empire by age seventeen. Playstyle: Apollo uses AURAs whenever possible, and frequently builds several more Battlesuit nodes than he requires. He prefers capturing buildings with Immunes to base razing, and mainly defends his base with Hacker Towers. Tabdul Saris Nasution Specialties - Armored Warfare Personality- This man can be very demanding and almost angry at whoever they are working with saying threats like "We better do this right!" and "Stop losing!" He loves to be on top, but even then, this man is never satisfied and wants more. For instance, if he wins an objective, good, but he would rather be rolling over the enemy base instead. Impatient, but mean. Nationality-Sumatran Background- Abdul was born in Sumatra, when he was a young adult, Sumatra fell under Syndicate control. Due to his impatient tendencies and over powering demeanor, he soon learned many tactics and such from militry school, and as he got older, became a commander. As none of the Syndicate commanders wanted him as a Co-Commander, he then became the Military Commander of Syndicate Owned-Sumatra. He loves his job, however he has helped the Syndicate in other areas throughout the years. Playstyle- Vehicles, Vehicles, and more Vehicles(Plus battlesuits and copters) He loves armored warfare, but neglects Infantry and the Navy. This man is very impatient and will attack the base bluntly, but with lots of support. He does not truly understand the Syndicate way of stealing and sabotage, but will experiment with it. He also excels in defense as he usually puts up a good counter-offensive very quickly. Category:MiscellaneousSuggestions